Caught
by faisyah865
Summary: She wasn't really prepared to see her brother and his boyfriend making out after school. Hiccup has a sister. Super short one-shot.


Hiccup loved rough treatment. He never told Jack that little fact, but perhaps his responses will be enough. He loved it when Jack pushed him against the wall, he loved it when he pinned his hands, he loved it when he didn't give him any space to thrash around. Something about being rough turned him on, with him not being able to do anything about it. So when Jack pushed him against a wall after everyone had left the school corridors, he whimpered softly. He felt hands grip his wrists, restricting him any movement of his arms. His lower body was pinned by his chestnut-haired boyfriend's lower half, so he could only move his hand and arch his back. And he just let whatever Jack wanted to do with him.

The auburnet's lips were crushed with the taller males's lips in a heated kiss, mouths moving in a fast dance. Tongues swirled around each other, sliding and fighting for dominance. Hiccup lost the fight and let Jack take control. Soon, Jack's lips were gone and attached themselves onto the crook of a freckled neck, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could find. Hiccup craned his neck to the other side to offer even more skin to the other. The kissing and licking turned into sucking, leaving small bruises in it's wake. When a sensitive spot was sucked, the brunet could do nothing but moan, the sound echoing slightly into the empty corridors. Confident they were the only ones now, they let loose all the lust they've held in ever since the first bell rang in the morning. The lingering touches, the longing gazes, and the distracting thoughts were let out, like a starving lion surrounded with fresh meat. They were being very vocal, and not a soul heard them.

Or so they thought.

Kara stayed back for a while to ask her Maths teacher a few questions, and then later decided to clean out her locker that looked like a typhoon went through. Since everyone already went in a flash for the weekends, she practically threw everything out. It took her about fifteen minutes to sort out her stuff, and she nodded in approval when her locker was neat again. She closed and locked it after shifting a few things around, and walked through the corridors to the exit. She wondered if Hiccup was already at home, but then again, he's probably with his boyfriend Jack.

A fond smile graced her lips as she thought of the two. They were perfect for each other. Jack was starting to be more responsible and Hiccup loosened up, having fun and taking chances every once in a while. Her little brother was her world, and if he was happy with Jack, then so be it. When Hiccup came out to their father, he was angry at first, but Kara didn't accept his bullshit even for a second, and pretty much yelled some sense into her stubborn father. He was surprisingly accepting, and supported their relationship, inviting Jack and his family for dinner, interrogating Jack with the normal over-protective questions of a parent. She chuckled slightly when she remembered the time Hiccup told her. She had backed Jack into a corner and threatened to rearrange his face if he ever hurt her little brother. Even though she was considerably shorter than him, he quaked in fear at the glare and serious threat. She knew she can be intimidating if she wished.

Kara walked swiftly through the corridors, a mental map leading her to the exit to sweet freedom. She longed to go home and cuddle with her cat, Moonstreak and beat Hiccup in a few video games. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks as her head looked up. Her green eyes widened, as her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

She never thought she's see this sight in her life, but here it was, right in front of her face. Her baby brother pinned against the wall by a taller male with a head of chestnut-hair dipped into the crook of his neck. Small noises were escaping the auburnet's lips, eyes closed in pleasure. Her sneakers squeaked against the floor as she halted. Her mouth was open as forest green and chocolate brown eyes locked onto her.

 **...**

Hiccup could've died right there and then. One minute his mind was fogged with lust and pleasure his boyfriend was giving him, the next he was staring at his sister's surprised face. Horror flooded into his heart and his face burned fire-truck red with embarrassment. _Oh no no no no NO!_ His sister, caught them making out. She saw Jack giving him hickeys and _oh Thor he's doomed_. Kara just looked like a deer caught in headlights. Then her faced formed into a blank one, eyes and features betraying nothing. Okay, now he was getting scared.

Jack was not any better. _Shit shit fuck shit fuck fuck shit shitty fuckity shit._ Kara saw him practically abuse her brothers' neck. And now she was gonna kill him. Oh crap. He wanted to move, he wanted to just drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, not wanting for his face to be rearranged. But he was stuck, hands still holding Hiccup's wrists, lower body still pinning Hiccups'. Yup. He's doomed.

The three of them stood still, not moving a muscle, two of them scared shitless, and the other blank. Until Kara's eyebrows furrowed and her lips dipped down, mouth parting to say something. Hiccup and Jackson was panicking. They feared for the worst, expecting yelling and just plain ripping apart. When she spoke, they froze.

"You better come home before dark. I don't wanna miss my daily 'Beat Hiccup in Video Games' session tonight." An amused smile took over and she chuckled at their faces. She walked past them, feeling their shocked gazes on her. She span around suddenly and shouted, "Be safe boys! And remember, go slow when you do it for the first time!" She cackled as she put her hands at the back her head and strolled out of schools, enjoying the sounds of disbelief and embarrassment that came from both boys.

Oh, she was gonna have so much fun teasing the both of them. She better buy some lube and condoms in case they do get into the moment. Might as well save them the embarrassment from buying at it at a pharmacy. And maybe a few toys... Oh yes, she is gonna enjoy this. With a goal in mind, she changed her direction. When she got home, her face masked the most evil expression one could make as she glanced constantly at the plastic bag in her hand, the _innocent_ contents making her smile evilly.


End file.
